La enfermera del Uchiha
by Izumi xdd
Summary: Konan a tenido una riña con Itachi ! .Sin embargo Pain los a mandado juntos en una misión a Sunagakure juntos ¿Que pasara cuando Itachi caiga enfermo? ¿El resentimiento de Konan le impidiera cuidarlo?Es un Itakonan .contiene Lime, Lemmon & algo de humor veran el lado pervertido de Itachi & lo traviesa que puede ser Konan
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Bueno este es mi primer Fic espero que les guste es un itakonan ,me quedo algo chico pero el próximo capitulo sera ams largo & tendra algo de Lime .Si les gusto espero algunos reviews :) tengan piedad es mi primer Fic

Parejas : Itakonan

Los personajes no son mios son de Kishimoto ,si fueran míos Itachi & konan ya se hubieran casado

El joven Uchiha se encontraba en su habitación muy pensativo tal vez estaba algo confundido por lo ocurrido, el sabia en lo que se había metido sin embargo no se arrepentía de sus actos ,era consiente que el encuentro que tubo con Konan, le traería problemas con Pain pero aun así asumiría lo que se le vendría enzima .De pronto alguien entro a la habitación

-Hey Itachi, te ves preocupado-Comento Kisame dejando su Samehada en un esquina de la habitación, prosiguió a quitarse su túnica negra.-Konan ya te acuso-Agrego con un sonrisa

-No tengo la mas mínima idea-Respondió sin mirarlo

-Esto será muy divertido, me pregunto quien ganaría una lucha entre el Sharigan & el rinnegan-Bromeo el hombre tiburón echándose en la otra cama de la habitación

-No me interesa Konan & mucho menos las represarías que tengan mis acciones-Respondió Itachi levantándose de la cama ,se acerca a un estante con varios libros en el.

-Jaja , hay Itachi-Rio Kisame –Debo admitir que fue divertido cuando atrapaste a Konan en ese Tsukiyomi ,estaba tan asustada- se burlaba hasta que recibió un libro volar por parte de Itachi-Oye itachi eso me pudo haber dolido

-Si sigues molestándome te quemare con mi amateratsu- amenazo el Uchica ,finalmente tomando un libro del estante regreso a su cama.

Mientras tanto esa noche en la cueva de akatsuki una chica caminaba de lado a la lado muy preocupada & fastidiada.

-"Que se abra creído ese tipo"-pensaba Konan refiriéndose a Itachi-"Fue una horrible experiencia, nos se si decirle a Nagato puede molestarse pero aun así yo misma me vengare de ti Uchiha"

-Konan….-Dijo Pain entrando a la sala principal donde se encontraba la chica.-¿Te pasa algo?-Pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Para nada-Respondió algo nerviosa.

-Deberías descansar, mañana tendrás una misión en Sunagakure junto a Kisame & Itachi –Dijo Pain volteando para regresar a su cuarto.

-¿Con Itachi & Kisame?- Pregunto Konan aun sorprendida-"Por de todas los mienbros tenían que ser esos dos"-Pensaba

-Si, pero lo mas probable es que sea solo con Itachi ya que Kisame me pidió el día libre ayer parece ser que el grupo del hermano de Itachi se apodero de la espada de uno de los espadachines de la niebla—comento Pain observando a Konan-"¿Qué escondes?"-se preguntaba

-"Aprovechare en vengarme de el "-Pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa –Esta bien-Concluyo acompañando a Pain a la habitación.

La cueva de Akatsuki era como una casa contaba con: varias habitaciones, una sala, cocina, invernadero (Para Zetzu),Etc. Las habitaciones eran por pareja .En una se encontraban Itachi & Kisame ,en otra Deidara & Tobi ,Hidan & Kakuzu ,Zetzu en el invernadero & finalmente Konan & Pain por este hecho todos los miembros de la organización pensaban que Konan era la mujer de Pain y por lo general no chocaban con ella, pero este día Konan e Itachi había tenido una fuerte discusión ,ella se quiso imponer el perdió la paciencia usando su mangekyou sharingan en ella. La discusión empezó por que Itachi se negó a decirle por que había estado varios días ausente (Estaba en observando a su hermano), ella enfureció ante la indiferencia de Itachi, este perdió la paciencia atrapándola en un Tsukiyomi .Ocasionando las burlas de Kisame.

Al día siguiente Konan se levanto muy temprano para la misión junto a Pain fueron a buscar a itachi & Kisame. Pidieron permiso para entrar% abrieron la puerta. Kisame aun estaba dormido por otro lado Itachi salía de la ducha apenas con una toalla en la cintura, con el cabello suelto, Dejaba ver su marcado abdomen con algunas cicatrices de producto de batallas anteriores.

-Buenos días-Dijo el chico mientras se secaba la cabeza.

-Buenos días –Responde Pain mientras que konan observa a Itachi como en un trance –Konan-Dijo Pain asiéndola entrar en razón.

-"Tiene un gran cuerpo, no había visto uno así en mucho tiempo"-Pensaba Konan-Buenos días –Responde sin mover su mirada del cuerpo de Itachi

-Kisame me dijo que tenia el día libre, en 15 minutos estaré listo –Dijo Itachi amarrándose el pelo

-Esta bien –Respondió Pain saliendo dela habitación mientras que Itachi regresaba al baño a terminar de cambiarse.

Konan se quedo en la habitación de Itachi & Kisame, el chico tiburón roncaba como locomotora , la chica de pelo morado se preguntaba como Itachi podía dormir con ese horrible sonido ,finalmente en su cama encontró unas orejas junto a un libro.

-Orejeras…-Dijo sosteniéndolas-"Con razón no ha pedido un cambio de compañero"-Pensaba-y Esto-Dijo cogiendo el libro voltea a ver la pasta- ¿ICHA ICHA?-lee en la portada-Este es un libro de Jiraija Sensei-dijo Konan abriéndolo para darle una ojeada –No ,no puedo creer que Itachi lea esto-Dijo Konan sonrojada-Es un pervertido

De pronto la manija del baño empezó a girar ,Konan dejo todo rápidamente en su lugar & sento sobre la cama de Itachi, después de esto el joven del sharingan salió del baño ya cambiado, cogió su túnica & observo a Konan.

-Vamos-Dijo fríamente saliendo del cuarto

-"Vamos pequeño pervertido"-Pensó Konan riendo en su mente.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno este el 2do capitulo de esta historia :P creo que lo estoy subiendo muy rápido pero es que el primer capitulo me quedo corto XD, bueno espero que les gustes n.n_**

**_PD: el capitulo uno se llama LA DISCUSIÓN , soy nuevo espero que comprendan u.u_**

**_Buenos los personajes son de Naruto ,propiedad de Kishimoto-sama ,Si fueran míos Itachi hubiera restaurado el clan uchiha con Konan_**

**Capitulo 2 :Tengo frio…..**

-"¿En que pensara?"-Se preguntaba la chica de ojos ámbar mientras caminaba junto al Uchiha hacia Sunagakure .-Por fin….-Comento al ver la entrada

-Esta anocheciendo, deberíamos buscar un motel para pasar la noche-Propuso Itachi

-Hai!-Respondio Konan rápidamente-Quitémonos las túnicas-Agrega sacándose la túnica de Akatsuki, quedándose con un polo abierto abajo dejando ver el pircing de su ombligo, sin mangas de color morado.

-¿Para?-Cuestiona el joven Uchiha

-No creo que acepten a de Akatsuki en los moteles de Sunagakure-Dijo con ironía –pense que eras mas listo-Dijo sacándole la lengua en burla

Itachi solo sintió sin dejar ver su fastidio, se saco la túnica & la banda de la cabeza, estaba con un polo negro en cuello ve & una casaca azul oscuro cerrada. Luego de guardar ambos sus túnicas entraron a Sunagakure .Konan observa a Itachi caminar muy serio, sin mostrar gesto alguno & se pregunta que tramaba. ¿Pasar la noche juntos en un motel?¿Intentaría aprovecharse de ella?¿Era tan pervertido como Jiraiya-Sensei?.Que mas podía pensar después de entesarse que el miembro mas serio de todo Akatsuki leía libros del sabio pervertido.

Caminaron un poco, buscando donde pasar la noche .De pronto el cielo se nublaba & delicadas gotas de agua caían, estaba empezando a llover & aun no encontraban refugio alguno.

-¡Achís! –estornuda Konan repentinamente ,Itachi solo sigue adelante-"Que mal educado "-Pensaba al verlo ignorarla por completo, poco después empezaron aumentar las gotas de agua provocando mas estornudos de Konan & aun así el joven del Sharingan la ignoraba.-Que pocos modales –Comenta Konan

-Que fastidio-comenta Itachi sacándose la cazaba que llevaba –Ten-Dijo colocándose en los hombros

-Arigato..-Responde Konan sonriéndole pero el Uchiha no le demuestra interés alguno –"No parece un pervertido , ¿acaso será gay?"-Se preguntaba la chica del pelo morado, ella no se consideraba la mas linda pero sabia que no era fea .Pero aun asi a Itachi no parecía importarle.

Continúan caminando por Sunagakure por varios minutos sin encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche ,el hambre se hace notar.

-Tengo hambre.-Comenta Konan cogiéndose la barriga

-Que débil eres….-Responde Itachi volteando a verla.

-Nunca has tenido novia ¿No es así?-Responde Konan ante la mala mirada de Itachi.

-La asesine….-Responde Itachi retomando el camino.

-"…"-Se queda en blanco por algunos segundos….-¡Itachi!-Grita yendo tras el nuevamente.-Discúlpame…-Pide cogiéndolo de su mano para que deje de avanzar.

Itachi la jala contra el abrazándola contra su pecho.

-"¿Qué estas asiendo? Acaso tu…"-Pensaba Konan aun desconcertada, sube la mirada hacia el rostro de Itachi, viendo un ceño de dolor -¿Estas bien?-Pregunta observando el brazo con el que la jalo, esta con un kunai incrustado en su brazo

-Así que el asesino del clan Uchiha nos visita- Dijo un Ninja de Sunagakure acercándose-Eh oído mucho de ti Itachi Uchiha , mataste a tu familia, a tu clan e incluso a tu novia por poder….eres una de las personas mas despreciables en el mundo & también con una gran recopensa-Dijo el ninja muy confiado saca otro kunai.

-"Asesino del clan Uchiha…."-Pensaba Konan mientras que Itachi la hacia atrás –¿Estas seguro que podrás?-Pregunta Konan aun atontada de lo que escucho.

-Te ves tan tierna…-Comenta Itachi cerrando los ojos….

-Veamos que tanto ven esos ojos –Dijo el Ninja lanzándose contra el Uchiha

-Tendremos problemas con la misión-Dijo Itachi observando al ninja con su Mangekyou Sharingan,el tipo cayo al suelo en ese instante , Itachi volteado hacia Konan dándole la mano para que se levantara.

-"¿Ese es el Tsukiyomi? Itachi probablemente es el mas fuerte después de Pain"-Pensaba Konan cogiendo su mano, esta se amarra del brazo de Itachi & continúan su camino mientras que el ninja se quedaba en suelo aparentemente inconsciente.

Konan venda el brazo herido de Itachi , dándose que fue herido por protegerla. Entran a al ultimo motel de la aldea esperando encontrar alguna habitación.

-Buenas Noches-Saluda el recepcionista

-Buenas noches-Responde Itachi junto a Konan quien aun estaba amarrada a su brazo

-Es raro ver turistas estos días-Comenta el recepcionista-Bueno creo aun me queda una habitación-dijo buscando en el estante de llaves.

-Si, hemos estado buscando en toda la aldea bajo la lluvia-Respondió Konan

-Si, tienen suerte aun me queda una habitación matrimonial –Dijo el recepcionista entregándole unas llaves a Itachi-La habitacion incluye yacuzzi ,pero por favor no hagan mucho ruido ya que tenemos una familia al costado-pidio guiñándole un ojo a Konan quien se sonrojo

-¡Que cosas dice!-dijo avergonzada –no estamos casados

-Oh una pareja joven aun-Responde le recepcioncita sonriendo

Itachi, tomo las llaves dirigiéndose al elevador, Konan no responde & va tras el aun sonrojada .Llegaron al 3er piso donde estaba su habitación, entraron Konan se dirigió a ver toda la habitación.

-Itachi, lo siento por decirte eso…no sabia lo que paso-Dijo Konan sin darle la cara acepta tu error.-¡Itachi! –grita al verlo tirado en el suelo, corre a auxiliar.-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta muy nerviosa tocando su ropa estaba completamente mojada por haber caminado bajo la lluvia-estas empapado-agrega tocándole la frente-Dios mio estas hirviendo, tienes fiebre-Dijo Konan sacándole el polo mojado

-tengo frio…..-dijo el Uchiha cerrando los ojos

-Itachi, estarás bien –Dijo Konan cargándolo hacia la cama.

-Jaja, pareces asustada-Dijo Itachi cocándole la cara con delicadeza –Te ves muy hermosa asi-comento mientras lo recostaban en la cama

-Cállate & ayúdame a quitarte el pantalón-Dijo Konan desasiéndose de la ropa de Itachi.

-A Pain no le gustaría que hagas eso –Dijo Itachi ya tan solo en bóxer.

-Baka! ,Pain es mi hermano- Dijo Konan secando el cuerpo de Itachi con una toalla-"me gusta mucho su cuerpo están masculino, se ve tan fuerte…..Maldición Konan no entre en calores….trata de resistir "

-Jaja, eso explica por qué estas aprovechando el momento-Dijo Itachi cerrando los ojos.

-Me caías mejor cuando no hablabas –Respondió Konan tapándolo con la brazada-"Sera una noche muy larga….."-pensaba mientras buscaba entre las cosas de Itachi alguna medicina o algo, de pronto cae una foto…

-¿Que es esto?- Se pregunta Konan recogiéndola –No puede ser….-dijo observando la fotografía-"Soy yo….acaso el…?"

**Bueno soy yo de nuevo... xd espero que les guste el capitulo no actualizare hasta el viernes, pero valdrá la pena esperar **

**Si les gusto el capitulo manden me un Review :D XD**

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado en el próximo capitulo...**

_**¿Que hacia Itachi con una foto de Konan?**_

_**¿Que harán los 2 en una sola habitación?**_

_**¿Konan resistirá al tener a Itachi semi desnudo tan cerca?**_

_**¿Habra lemon? claro que habrá :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí les dejo el cap 3 xD espero les guste :P por cierto este cap contiene un pequeño sueño :P que estara en negrita al igual que los flashback**

**Advertencia : este capitulo contiene Lime ;) xD no lose**

**Me ha ido bien bueno eso creo este es mi primer fic *.* responderé a los review que me manden: P bueno los dejo con el capitulo tres**

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE : Si Itachi sanara mas rápido con una enfermera como Konan pero aun es muy pronto para que se sane :P en el próximo capitulo te lo prometo e.e**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto Sensei ;)**

Capitulo 3 : Sueño Pervertido

-"¿Qué hace Itachi con una foto mía?"-Se preguntaba Konan algo confundida ,sigue buscando entre las cosas del Uchiha- ¿Qué hago?-Pregunto sin esperar respuesta regreso a la cama donde se encontraba Itachi.-"Es cierto Nagato una vez me dijo como mantener un cuerpo caliente aunque…."

Finalmente Konan se decide por echarse junto a Itachi ,aun que estaba avergonzada por la manera como lo mantendría caliente, no tenia mas opción que cuidar de él, durante la noche.

Mientras tanto Itachi apenas notaba lo que sucedía, rápidamente se quedo dormido. Pasaron una horas….

**-¿Qué paso?-Dijo el chico del sharingan levantándose -¿Dónde esta Konan?-Se pregunto levantándose de cama buscándola, de pronto la ducha empezó a sonar .Itachi se acercó tocando la puerta del baño-Konan ¿Estas ahí pregunto?-Pregunto**

**-¡Si!- Dijo abriéndola puerta jalo a Itachi hacia dentro colocándolo contra la pared-¿Qué tal dormiste?- Pregunto apoyándose en el, apenas cubierta con una toalla Itachi podía sentir muy bien sus grandes atributos contra el.-¿Tienes miedo o siempre eres asi de callado?-Pregunto acercándose mas.**

**-Si estoy mejor –Respondió Itachi muy nervioso-Gracias por cuidarme ,bueno me tengo que ir-Dijo tratando de salir del baño. Sin embargo Konan no lo dejo.**

**-No me engañas, sé que te gusto .Eh notado como me miras –Respondió Konan acercándose mas a él, que por cierto aun seguía en bóxer & ella apenas tenia una toalla.-dime ¿te gusto no es así?-insistió**

**-Muy bien no quería hacer esto –Respondió activando el mangekyou sharingan**

**-No lo creo-Dijo Konan besando a Itachi, el pobre quedo inmovilizado ya sin poder usar su Tsukiyomi, sucumbió al beso lleno de pasión de Konan , ya sin poder evitarlo se dejo llevar por el momento.-besas muy bien –Dijo Konan sacándole la lengua de forma muy coqueta .**

**-Se te cayo la toalla-comento Itachi tapándose los ojos.**

**-Jaja , eres muy lindo-Dijo Konan volviéndose a colocar la toalla –Bueno aun es temprano dormiré un poco mas ,¿me acompañas?-Dijo Konan saliendo del baño.**

**-"De verdad esta pasando esto , me parece tan extraño"-Pensaba Itachi algo confundido-Ahora que recuerdo lo que me dijo Kisame-Dijo Itachi recordando :**

**-Creo que le gusta a la mujer de Pain**

**-Lo dudo**

**-Jaja, Itachi se nota que no tienes experiencia con las chicas ,sin embargo ellas te encuentran muy apuesto .A veces siento envidia**

**-No tienes nada que envidiar Kisame**

**-Jaja, Itachi si yo fuera tu no dudaría en adornar a Pain**

**-"Bueno es muy atractiva"-pensaba Itachi**

**Mientras Itachi recordaba esa conversación con Kisame ,Konan lo llama ya que se estaba demorando demasiado ,El joven del Sharingan reacciono entrando de regreso ala habitación.**

**-Pero que….!-Grito Itachi al ver a Konan completamente desanuda en la cama esperándolo- por favor vístete-Dijo Cerrando los ojos de nuevo**

**-Deja de hacerte el difícil , tu me gustas & yo a ti- Respondió la chica de la cabellera morada jalando Itachi hacia ella.-Ven a mi ,ya no tendrás que sufrir-dijo besándolo delicadamente, pasaba sus manos por su amplia espalda .Itachi ya había caído en los encantos de la joven Akatsuki**

**Se echaron en la cama, sin dejar ese profundo beso, continuaron dejando se llevar empezaron las caricias, Itachi tocaba las piernas de Konan mientras que esta se movía por su espalda e iba bajando. Itachi empezó a bar de sus labios a su cuello.**

**-Eres muy tierno-Dijo Konan jugando con el cabello del Uchiha mientras este bajaba mucho mas.-Ahh!, Ahh!...pareces un bebe-Dijo al sentir a Itachi lamer sus senos**

**-De verdad esto esta sucediendo –Dijo Itachi**

**-Sé que sientes lo mismo que yo…..-Respondió Konan besándolo nuevamente –Se que en persona no te lo diría-Dijo Konan levantándose-Yo te a….**

**De pronto todo se puso oscuro , los labios de Konan se movían pero Itachi no escuchaba nada.**

-Konan!-grito algo asustado- Konan!-Volvió a gritar levantándose de la cama-¿Qué paso?¿Que todo fue un sueño…?-Se preguntaba Itachi, sin darse cuenta sintió algo suave a su lado-"¿Qué es esto? Es muy suave…. Es como si lo hubiera sentido antes"-Pensaba Itachi mientras tocaba ese extraño bulto hasta que….

-¡PERVERTIDO!-Grito Konan mintiéndole una cachetada, cubrió sus senos. Observando con desprecio a Itachi-Lo sabia eres igual que Jiraiya –Sensei-grito cubriéndose con la sabanas

-Lo siento , no me di cuenta que eran tus…-Dijo Itachi avergonzado-Pero ¿que demonios haces semi desnuda?-Pregunto sin dejar de verla ya que estaba con apenas ropa interior de color negro con algunas transparencias.

-Estabas helado & recordé que el cuerpo emite mucho calor-Explico Konan -Así que me eche a tu lado & te estuve calentando toda la noche

-Si había escuchado de eso..-Responde Itachi levitándose de la cama

-Oye! ¿Por qué llevas una foto mía?-Pegunto Konan deteniéndolo del brazo

-Revisaste mis cosas- Respondió Itachi observándola con su sharingan molesto

-No me cambies el tema uchiha –Dijo Konan molesta -¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

-Te lo advertido –Dijo trasformando su sharingan a mangekyou

-te reto-Respondió Konan cogiendo algo de entre las sabanas

-Tu lo pediste –Dijo Itachi usando su Tsukiyomi

-Jaja , no estas vez-Dijo Konan colocando un espejo de mano en frente de Itachi – El anti Tsukiyomi!-grito Konan

Itachi se quedo estático por varios segundos, por efectos del sukiyomi . Konan se acercó a el al notar que no sentía nada se acercó a su oído.

-Me alegra que no escucharas lo que te dije….-le susurro…..

**Flashback:**

**-Te ves tan lindo cuando duermes…-dijo Konan acariciando a Itachi mientras dormía-Que soñaras…?-Se preguntaba sin separar su cuerpo de el de el .**

**-Konan…-dijo el joven entre sueños**

**-Se que en sientes lo mismo que yo….-dijo Konan echándose sobre su pecho-se que en persona no te lo diría pero yo…..te a**

**Fin Flashback.**

-¡Konan!-grito itachi luego de escapar de su propio Genjutsu

-Relaje….aun estas enfermo-Dijo Konan ya vestida con un vestido blanco & suelto –Hoy yo cuidare de ti amargado –Concluyo sonriéndole

-Esta bien –Respondió Itachi aun molesto

-Por cierto hablas dormido-Dijo Konan yendo a la cocina de la habitación

-"No puede ser….! Acaso escucho lo que soñaba"

**Bueno espero que el guste el capitulo :P nose cuando actualizare dependerá de los review .Bueno déjenme un review si les gusto :P**

**En el próximo capitulo**

**¿Itachi seguirá teniendo sueños mojados con Konan?**

**¿Konan escucho todo lo que soñaba Itachi?**

**¿Qué abra sentido Itachi an caer en su propio Genjutsu?**

**¿Habra lemon,?Esta vez si lo abra ;) se lo prometo a Erza Fullbuster LOVE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Creo que les gusto el cap anterior ¿ :D eso me alegra :D :D**

**Asia inoue : Aun nose cuantos capítulos serán :P pero si la seguire *.***

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE :Tranquila ya llego el lemon *.***

**Lady BlackStar: Si xD la seguire :P Itachi soñaba con Konan aun que ya dejara de soñar nada mas *-***

**Tianzi Kuchiki : Si creo que lo escucho *.*me alegra que te guste perver ¡!**

**Madelyndeuchiha :Jajaja Itachi es pervertido *.* Aun que Konan también muajaj**

**Bueno les dejo el capitulo cuatro (: espero que els gusta en esta ocacion, Itachi esta enfermo & Konan lo esta cuidado :P**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto Sama**

_**Capitulo 4:¿Me estas seduciendo?**_

-¿Qué tal esta?- Pregunto Konan sentada en la cama mientras que itachi degustaba el desayuno que ella le preparo

-Decente…-Respondió fríamente el Uchiha ,quien continuaba comiendo

-"Eres tan apático, no se como Kisame puede tolerarte….. me esfuerzo en tratar de cuidarte & ni un gracias puedes decirme"-Pensaba la chica de los ojos ámbar molesta, se levitándose de la cama en la que yacía el uchiha .-Eres un idiota-Comento antes de regresar a la cocina.

-"¿Cómo demonios te saco de mi mente?"-Pensaba el chico del sharingan recostándose nuevamente –Ese sueño..-Pronuncio suavemente tocando sus labios-"¿Por qué tienes una foto mía?"-Recordó-¿Porque?-Se pregunto recordando….

**FLASHBACK**

**-Itachi pasares un acosador –Dijo Kisame quien lo acompañaba mientras este espiaba a alguien..**

**-No confió en que valla a esta misión sola –Respondió Itachi**

**-Jaja, por favor Itachi esta mas que obvio que te gusta!-Comento Kisame burlándose**

**-Es una misión difícil, no creo que pueda sola…-Respondió el Uchiha –Si me gustara seria solo mi problema**

**-El gran Itachi Uchiha enamorado! –Grito Kisame exaltando en burlar –Jajaja, Itachi no eres el tipo de personas que se preocupen por el resto**

**-Kisame te comente que era el único amigo que tenia ¿No es asi?- Dijo el Uchiha algo molesto**

**-Si,¿Por?-Pregunto Kisame aun sonriente**

**-Creo que me quedare sin amigos nuevamente –Respondió observándolo con su mangekyou Sharingan**

**-JAJA-no tubo contener las carcajadas el chico tiburón al ver la reacción de Itachi-Ten…-Dijo sacando una foto de la chica de ojos ámbares que tenia hipnotizado al Uchiha**

**-¿Cómo la tienes?-Pregunto el Uchiha**

**-hace tiempo antes que te unas a Akatsuki ,ella la boto & la recogí- Respondió Ksiame riéndose –Cuando te vi tan obsesionado con ella ,recordé que la tenia –Concluyo**

**-¿Que se supone que haga con ella?- Pregunto**

**-Tenla siempre contigo-Respondió el chico tiburón- En mi aldea decían que si llevabas una foto de esa persona especial se fijara en ti**

**-No conocía ese lado tuyo kisame…..-comenta el Uchiha sonriente levemente**

**-¿Crees que es gratis?-Pregunta Ksiame riendo –me debes una botella de Sake**

**Fin de FlashBack**

-Bueno, parece que te bajo la fiebre –Comento Konan tomándole la temperatura –Bueno parece que eh sido muy buena enfermera-Dijo sacando tiernamente la lengua

-Gracias…-Dijo levemente Itachi ,sin mirarla

-No fue nada .Dijo Konan sonriéndole-Bueno ¿deseas un poco de Te?- Pregunto

-Si por favor –Respondió Itachi -"Es tan linda…..demonios que estoy pensando"-Se dijo a si mismo recordando aquel sueño-Que me pasa….-susurro cerrando los ojos

En eso Konan regreso ala habitación con él Te para el enfermero , si n darce cuenta propieza cayendo sobre la cama de Itachi

-Ahhh!-Grito el Ichiha levantándose ya que el te le había caído en el polo que traía puesto. Inmediatamente se lo saco, Konan se levanto observado nuevamente al Uchiha apenas en bóxer

-Ponte algo!-Grito tapándose los ojos-¿Quieres seducirme?

-¿Seducirte?-Dijo incrédulo –Tu eres la busca cualquier motivo para desnudarme –Respondió molesto

-Desnudarte!- Grito Konan levantándose avergonzada –¿Quién te crees?-pregunto Konan-Eh visto mejores cuerpos –Respondió

-Pues no parece –Dijo Itachi acercándose a ella-Jaja te intimido-Dijo al ver como se alejaba la chica

-Crees que me intimidas? Por favor –Respondió Konan sacándose el vestido que llevaba-¿Qué paso Uchiha ¿ nunca habías tenido a una chica tan cerca-comento Konan al ver que Itachi trata de observar a otro lado-Ya no eres tan fuerte…jaja-se burlo mientras que recogía su vestido

-Jaja…-Rio Itachi alzando la mirada .Konan lo observo pero esta cerro los ojos al notar su mangekyou Sharingan-Sin ese espejo no eres tan fuerte- dijo Itachi recordando lo sucedido esa misma mañana

-Al menos no me escondo bajo esos ojos-Dijo Konan sin mostrar expresión alguna –dime que escondes Uchiha…

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto

-Sabes a lo que refiero….-Respondió Konan empezando a sentir su cuerpo cerca de el –Te escondes bajo ese sharingan…dime que escondes realmente-comento Konan abriendo los ojos suavemente noto la mirada desconcertada del uchiha.

Itachi estaba perdido en aquella mirada color ámbar que se poso frente a él, ¿acaso era real? Era posible tanta belleza en una simple mirada que expresaba ternura & belleza ala vez ,esa sonrisa acaso lo estaba cautivando ,si bien ra cierto que le gustaba Konan podía llegar a mas….

-Déjame verte como realmente eres- Pidió Konan acordando la distancia entre ellos

-"Que tiene esta chica que me hace sentir así….que tiene esa mirada que puede ponerme tan nervioso"-Ignorando esto pensamiento la distancia en sus labios se perdió sellándose en un beso tierno, que poco a poco tomaba intensidad & profundidad

-"De verdad pasa esto…Este idiota me esta besando…"-Pensaba Konan dejándose llevar por el momento.

El beso se corto por la falta de oxigeno de ambos ,pero sin perder el tiempo Itachi la recostó en la cama y continuo besándola bajando por su cuello, sus hombros ,bajando lentamente hasta sus pechos mientras que ella acariciaba la amplia espalda del Uchiha ,sin perder mucho tiempo Itachi desabrocho el sostén morado con encajes del chica que no podía evitar soltar algunos gemidos al sentir los besos en sus senos .

-Ahh…-Gimió Konan mientras sus sostén salía volando de la cama, empezó a arañar la espalda del chico que se deleitaba con sus grandes senos-Ahh…!-dejo salir otro gemido mientras este aun se amantaba en sus pezones-Esto no esta bien…-Dijo

-¿Quién es la que tiene miedo ahora?-Respondió Itachi regresando a su boca, la observo detenidamente –Confía en mi..-Dijo con una cálida sonrisa

Sin poder responder, Konan fue callada por los besos de Itachi cargados de pasión, sin darse cuenta sintió un intruso en su boca dejándose llevar empezó a batallar con la lengua intrusa en su boca. Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del chico mientras que este le acariciaba las piernas subiendo lentamente .El beso fue cortado por la falta de aire.

-Sabía que me deseabas…-susurro Konan al oído de Itachi antes de morderlos suavemente

-Lo de la ducha fue un sueño no…..?-Pregunto Itachi besando el cuello de Konan

-No te dije que hablas cuando duermes….-Dijo con picardía Konan arremetiendo contra los labios de Itachi nuevamente.

Sin ya nada que los detenga, continuaron dejándose llevar por la pasión, sin dejar sus besos Itachi bajo nuevamente por su cuello, sus senos & continuo por su vientre llegando a aquellas bragas moradas también, deslizo por sus dedos por la intimidad de la cica provocando que esta se arqueara. Este sonrió al verla tan sonrojada & procedió a deslizar delicadamente sus bragas

-Itachi…-dijo tratado de detenerlo –Soy virgen-comento avergonzada

-Jajaja-rio Itachi besándola deliamente-Yo igual….- le susurro al oído besándola nuevamente, cada beso parecía eterno, llenos de sentimiento Itachi bajo nuevamente a esa zona de Konan .

Sin ya nada que le impidiera ver la intimidad de la chica, no lo dudo besándola suavemente.

-Ahh!-Gimió Konan retorciéndose levemente –Se siente raro deja de hacerlo –pidió

Itachi accedió subiendo nuevamente a sus senos & empezó jugar con aquellos pezones que lo volvían loco .Konan gimió mas fuerte aun ya extasiada le bajo el bóxer a Itachi .Este se coloco enzima de ella sin aplastarla, lentamente empezó a penetrarla….

-Ahh!-Grito Konan algo solloza después de todo era su primera vez

-Si quieres paramos –Dijo Itachi al notar unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrer sus lindas mejillas

-No!-grito Konan-Me gusta ese dolor pero se gentil-pidió sonriéndole .itachi continuo entrando en ella suavemente.

Empezó a envestirla con suavidad & continuamente konan dejaba salir varios gemidos, Ambos se habían unido…

Mientras tanto…..

-Kisame, acompáñame a buscar a Konan e Itachi -Pidió Pain en la cueva de akatsuki

-Muy bien-Respondió Kisame-"Itachi como te estará yendo"-Pensaba

-Están demorando demasiado para una misión tan sencilla- Dijo Pain marchándose junto a Kisame

**Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, me salió mas largo de lo normal .**

**Si les gusto mándeme un Review *.***

**En el próximo capitulo…..**

**¿Continuare el lemon?Si *.***

**¿Qué pasara con la llegada de Pain?**

**¿Itachi estaba enamorado de Konan?**

**¿Konan estará enamorada de Itachi?**

**¿Itachi se abra sanado con esa medicina?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno ya vamos en el capitulo 5 xd aun no se cuantos capítulos serán pero pronto empezare ootro fic :P maso menos ya tengo una idea de como será el próximo aun que nose será un itakonan también o talvez un SasuSaku o SasuHina o tla vez de bleach :D bueno en fin continuemos con este Fic por si acaso acepto sugerencia para mi próximo fic :D**

**Ya sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo 5 :P**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto –sama**

**_Capitulo 5 :si nos fugamos….._**

Ella se encontraba recostada en su pecho descasando por lo ocurrido apenas hace unos segundos.

-"¿Cómo paso esto?"-Se preguntaba Itachi mientras acariciaba su suave pelo morado-"Después de todo Kisame tenia razón"

Itachi se levanta dejando a Konan recostada en la cama, se dirige hacia el baño algo pensativo ¿Qué iba pasar con su misión? ¿Podrían seguir juntos en Akatsuki después de esto? ¿Qué pasaría cuando Sasuke venga por su vida?

-Creo que metí la pata….-Dijo Itachi lavándose la cara, Salió del baño ya cambiado con un pantalón negro & un polo blanco en cuello Observo a Konan aun descansar en la cama .Sin decir nada salio de la habitación a meditar un poco .

Mientras tanto…..

-Kisame ¿Qué sabes de Itachi & Konan?- Pregunto Pain sin mostrar reacción alguna

-Jaja, Itachi no tiene interés por las mujeres, si a eso te refieres-Respondió el chico tiburón con una sonrisa burlesca hacia su líder

-No sabia que el Uchiha era de esos gustos-Comento Pain sin ninguna emoción en el rostro

-Jajajaja, es cierto yo también pienso que Itachi es gay-Bromeo Kisame sin dejar de reír

Kisame junto al líder de Akatsuki siguieron su camino a Sunagakure ,al ritmo que iban llegarían antes del anocher .Por otro lado la chica de cabellera morada apenas se levantaba .se encontraba muy soñolienta sin muchas ganas no se movió de la cama ,busco el cuerpo de Itachi para aferrarse a él, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama.

-¡Itachi!-Exclamo levitándose inmediatamente, al no obtener respuesta, cogió la sabana para taparse & lo busco por la habitación -¿Dónde se a metido? –Se pregunto algo avergonzada recordaba lo que sucedió –Me gusta Itachi…-Se dijo a si misma sonriendo busco su ropa para cambiarse e ir a buscarlo.

Konan salió del hotel con un pantalón negro entallado & un polo del mismo color, empezó a buscar a buscar al chico del Sharingan por la aldea ,aun que sus esfuerzos eran algo nulos no se rindió tal vez estaba asi por lo que sucedió entre ellos pero ambos eran lo suficiente maduros para asumirlo, el tenia 21 años de vida mientras que Konan tenia 24 apenas mayor por 3 años no dudaba de la madurez de Uchiha.

Mientras tanto Itachi seguía en la parte mas elevada de la aldea meditando una y otra vez que sentía realmente por aquella chica que le había hecho sentir tanto en apenas unos días ¿Cómo toco su frio corazón? El ya tenia todo planeado en su estancia en Akatsuki. ¿Cómo logro hacerlo durar tanto?

-Sal de mi mente-Pidió Itachi cerrando los ojos bajo de la pequeña roca donde se hallaba sentando

Un silencio que daba temor a cualquiera sentía junto a un suave viento que emanaba aquel lugar un pequeña voz termino con ese momento de paz para el Uchiha

-Aquí estas….-Dijo una voz que conocía muy bien- Itachi

-¿Konan?-Dijo volteando a verla ,se encontró con esos ojos ámbares que lo habían encantado a casi una nula distancia….

-Por fin te encontré –Dijo Konan regalándole una peque sonrisa

-Lamento haberte dejado sola…-Dijo Itachi – yo lo…-fue interrumpido de pronto la distancia entre sus labios & los de Konan desapareció, la chica lo había besado

-Te quiero –le susurro después de robarle ese beso

-Yo también-Respondió Itachi regresándole ese beso tan tierno que ella le había regalado –Konan…

-Dime-Respondió la chica de los ojos ámbares sonriéndole tiernamente-

-Vamos a.. vamos a fugarnos juntos –Dijo Itachi cambiando su mirada

-"Esa mirada se le ve tan decidido….pero porque tan de pronto ¿Hace cuanto sientes esto por mi?"-Pensaba Konan aun en shock no sabia que responder

-No volvamos , vámonos juntos dejemos todo atrás –Pidió Itachi entrelazando sus manos con las de ella

-Pero…es tan rápido…-Dijo Konan-¿Qué sientes por mi?-Pregunto temerosa

Itachi sin dejarla de mirar le robo un beso nuevamente …..

-Hace mucho que no sentía esto, es difícil de explicar pero quiero dejar todo atrás por ti-Respondió Itachi-Quiero estar contigo empezar de nuevo, dejar atrás todo

-yoo…-Dijo Konan incrédula de lo que dijo….-"Es de verdad…no es un sueño…"-Yo si quiero-Respondió mientras una lagrima baja por su mejilla ambos se abrazaron.

Poco después ya en el hotel nuevamente ambos se miraron una vez mas, acortaron la distancia & se besaron nuevamente ambos sabia lo que sentía uno por el otro, las palabras sobraban al igual que sus ropas.

Itachi empezaba acariciar el lindo & delicado cuerpo de Konan ,sus manos recorrían por todo su cuerpos mientras que el de la chica igual en el amplio & formado cuerpo del uchiha Konan ya sin resistirse le saco el polo a uchiha tocando sus pectorales & su muy plano abdomen.

-Eres muy hermoso-Dijo Konan muy ruborizada

-Jaja-Rio Itachi sacándole el polo que llevaba, observo fijamente su cuerpo su abdomen, sus senos cubiertos por un brasier blanco con encajes –Ya estamos iguales- Comento

-Aun no-Dijo Konan desabrochándose el brasier dejando ver sus bellos pezones rosados, el uchiha no pude evitar sonrojarse-Jaja, creo que te asuste-Dijo Konan besándolo nuevamente

Sus besos eran cada vez mas apasionados por mas que pararan para respirar nuevamente, cada uno se hacia mas largo que el otro, ambas lenguazas peleaban dentro de sus bocas .Itachi se deslizo con cálidos besos por su cuello bajando hasta sus senos, se detuvo amamantándose en sus pezones

-Ahh…-Gimió Konan al sentir a Itachi besando & lamiendo sus pezones, extasiada no se quedo atrás acariciando la amplia espalda de Itachi

Itachi le bajo delicadamente el pantalón a Konan & quien hizo lo mismo a este ambos se echaron inmediatamente contra la cama, Itachi enzima la besada cada beso era mucho mas intenso ,dejándose llevar por completo ambos se sacaron esa única prenda que les impedía consumar su amor.

-Te deseo mucho Itachi-Dijo Konan besándole el cuello

-Yo aun mas –Respondió Itachi penetrándola delicadamente, Konan soltó un gemido leve, mientras el chico empezaba a moverse cada vez mas rápido en su interior .Konan agarro las sabanas con fuerza mientras Itachi la embestía con mas fuerza.

-Ahhh Itachi-Grito Konan arranándole la espalda, continuaron a ese ritmo

Itachi alza a Konan en sus brazos sentándola sobre el, esta se empieza mover en círculos mientras se movían, ambos estaban extasiados de placer. Aun se preguntaban ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Pero ya ambos estaban seguros de lo que sentían .Itachi dejaría atrás todo por ella & Konan abandonaría a Nagato & a todo por el.

Luego de terminado el acto de amor, ambos se metieron a la ducha. Después de tomar un baño & luego tomar uno de verdad salieron, ambos se cambiaron muy sonriente como una pareja de verdad hasta que de pronto sonó la puerta de la habitación.

-Sr. Lo buscan en recepción –Dijo el botones

-Ok, en un momento bajo-respondió Itachi –"¿Quien puede ser….?"-Se preguntaba

-Iré contigo- Dijo Konan abrazándolo por la espalda -& no aceptare un no por respuesta-Agrego sonriendo-Después de todo soy al señora Uchiha ¿no?

Ambos bajaron de la mano sonriendo a la recepción de hotel, pero al notar a esos 2 hay se soltaron las manos & sus mirada cambiaron.

-Itachi ¿Cómo te a ido?-Pregunto Kisame en tono burlón

-Konan…. Tenemos que hablar-Impuso Pain levandose de su asiento

**Bueno este fue el capitulo 5 xd espero que les guste**

**En el próximo capitulo…**

**¿Konan se considera la Señora Uchiha?**

**¿Itachi le pagara la botella de Sake a Kisame?**

**¿De que quera hablar Pain con Konan?**

**Si les gusto el capitulo mándenme un Review *.***


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ya vamos en el capitulo 6 ¡! Wao y pensar que es mi primer fic *-* pronto (mañana) subiré otro Itakonan espero que les guste ;) y si les gusta bleach también eh escrito un ishinemu :P espero que sea de su agrado n.n bueno sin ya nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 6**_

_**Itachi & Konan como el resto de personajes son de Kishimoto sama **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 6 :Yahiko…..**_

Un silencio abrumador se sentía en la habitación de Itachi & Konan, con esa visita tan inesperada, no sabían si confesar lo que sucedía entre ellos o simplemente negarlo, ¿Por qué cuando estaban planeando fugarse juntos llegan Pain & Kisame a arruinarlo todo?.

-Hay una sola cama….-Comenta Pain

-Si ,Konan duerme en ella & yo en aquel sofá –Respondió Itachi señalando el sofá de una esquina mientras Kisame contenía la risa.

-Interesante….-Dijo firme Pain –Kisame ya que se han rencontrado nuevamente, deberían salir a recuperar el tiempo perdido –Insinuó el poseedor del rinnegan

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Itachi

-E-Este , Itachi vámonos .Gane la apuesta quiero mi sake –Dijo apresurado el chico tiburón sacando a su amigo de la habitación –"Si se entera que le dije a Pain que era gay. No dudara en quemarme con su Amaterasu"

Kisame ,salió sacando a jaloneaos a Itachi , que dudaba sobre dejar sola a Konan .Pero no pudo evitarlo ,una vez fuera con Kisame parearon por la aldea.

-Itachi , ¿en que te has metido amigo?-Dijo Kisame sonriendo

-En nada malo …-Respondió cortante

-Jaja, Itachi es mas que obvio que tu & konan han…bueno tu sabes-Dijo tratando no incomodar -¿Qué harás con Pain?.Dudo mucho que se trague ese cuento de que dormías en el sofá

-¿Acaso no querías ver una batalla entre el Rinnegan & el Sharingan?-Respondió con una mirada penetrante

-Eres hombre muerto….-Respondió Kisame –No podrás contra su rinnegan .Lo único que lograras es que te maten. Lo mas sabio que puedes hacer es terminar la misión & alejarte de ella como si no hubiera sucedido nada

-No pienso dar marcha atrás en mis decisiones- Concluyo itachi con una mirada muy decida a no dejar a Konan sola en esto ,cambio su rumbo de regreso

Mientras tanto Konan & Pain

-¿Crees que soy estupido?-Dijo Pain

-Nagato , no es lo que piensas enserio –Respondió Konan –Deja de cuidarme como si fuera niña exigió

-No te cuido ,solo respeto la memoria de Yahico –Grito Pain -acaso has olvidado por que estas viva!.El se sacrifico por ti-Grito suavemente –No puedes respetar su memoria .Me das asco

-No, no lo eh olvidado, pero merezco seguir con mi vida. Estoy cumpliendo con la promesa a Yahico –Respondió Konan –No puedo vivir para siempre en el pasado

-Eres de lo peor, ¿que hizo el Uchiha para quo olvidaras todo lo que hizo Yahiko por nosotros?-Pregunto Pain

-El no tiene nada que ver, fui yo quien lo decidió. Sufrí mucho cuando murió Yahiko , por eso continúe en esta organización criminal .Po que este era su deseo-Dijo Konan algo melancólica-Pero ya no puedo mas. Yahiko se arrepentirá de ver en lo que nos hemos convertido por Madara

-Como te atreves a hablar de lo que el quisiera, si no eres capas de respetar su memoria –Grito Pain propinándole una bofetada

-Nagato….-Dijo levemente Konan luego de recibir la bofetada que la tumbo contra la cama – Estas cegado por el odio-murmuro levantándose

-Mirarme ¡!-Exigió –Mírame como veías a Yahiko-Dijo Pain sacándose la túnica

-Nagato…¿Qué tratas de hacer?-Pregunto Konan aterrizada

-No soy Nagato, soy Yahiko!-Respondió –Una vez que termine ti, asesinare al Uchiha & todo regresara a hacer como antes

-No, no –Dijo Konan levantándose inmediatamente de la cama corrió hacia la puerta -¿Qué te esta pasando pregunto?

-Terminare con esto Konan , No te resista -Concluyo atrayendo hacia el.

Konan cerro fuertemente los ojos , no podía resistirse a la atracción de Pain & no podía atacarlo, por mas que estaba cegado por la ira era su amiga .De pronto se dio cuenta que se habai detenido

-"¿Qué paso ?"-Se preguntaba, notando que estaba envuelta en una especie de mano esquelética espiritual….

-Me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte Uchiha-Dijo Pain

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Itachi

-Si…-Dijo Konan observando una caja torácica espiritual que rodeaba a Itachi & Kisame –"¿Este es el Susanoo?"-Pensaba aun asombrada –Nagato por favor detente –pidió al ver que había traído a los otros 5 pain al lugar

-Yo me encargare –Dijo Itachi mientras su ojo izquierdo empezaba a sangrar, llamas negras se encendieron en unos de los Pain –amaterasu ….

Una de las Pain toco el suelo dejando un sello, convocando una especie de perro gigante con el Rinnegan .

-Itachi, déjame ayudarte –Pidio Kisame

Itachi solo sonrió asintiendo, su Susanoo creció drásticamente ,la figura esquelética había tomado la forma de una especie de guerrero espiritual con una espada & un escucho .En ese instante el Hotel se vino abrazo por la convocación de Pain & el susanoo completo de Itachi

-"¿Cómo terminara esto?"-Se preguntaba Konan que estaba a salvo de los escombros al igual que Kisame ya que estaban dentro del Susanoo junto a Itachi

.

.

.

**_Bueno xD espero que les haya gustado n.n esta ves demorare mucho en actualizar , tratare de hacerlo ams seguidos :P_**

**_Sigan Educación Sexual ,mi Fic de Bleach & mi nuevo Fic que subiré mañana :P Esten atentos espero que les guste n.n_**

**_En el próximo capitulo….._**

**_¿Quién ganara Itachi o Pain?_**

**_El fin de este fic esta cerca….._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7: Enfrentamiento._**

El motel estaba completamente desmoronado, no tardaron el llegar las autoridades de Sunagakure.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Temari al dueño del motel.

-Unos tipos llegaron a visitar a una pareja & de pronto paso todo esto

-¿Cómo eran?-Pregunto nuevamente la chica del abanico

-Uno era alto, aparentaba ser un tiburón con uan gran espada & otro mas bajo con varios tubos oscuros en su rostro & ambos llevaban una túnica negra de nubes rojas –Explico muy nervioso el pobre hombre

-Akatsuki….-Dijo Temari aun incrédula –Matsuri!-Grito, en apenas unos instantes llego la chica –Avísale a Gaara que Akatsuki esta planeando invadir la aldea –informo

Mientras tanto…..

-"Itachi realmente estas acabado"-Pensaba Konan mientras se daba la pelea entre el líder de lsoAkatsuki& poseedor del RinneganNagato& el asesino del clan Uchiha& poseedor del MangekyouSharinganItachiUchi ha.

Itachi estaba dentro de su imponente Susanno mientras que Pain divido en los 6 caminos del dolor no lograban penetrar tan poderosa defensa , El camino animal había invocado una especie de perro gigante con el rinnegan en sus ojos. El camino Deva que era el Pain con el cuerpo de Yahiko intento sacar a Itachi de su Susanoo ,sin embargo un tiburón de agua lo detuvo.

-Te cubro Itachi-Grito Kisame atacando a otros de los 6 pains

-Amaterasu….-Menciono Itachi empezando a incinerar al Camino humano & al camino externo .Su ojos izquierdo empezó a sangrar provocándole mucho dolor.

De pronto el Susanoo de desvaneció, Itachi cogía su ojo izquierdo retrocede un poco observando aun a uno de los Pain revivir a los Pain que ya acaba de derrotar .Aun estaban los 6 Pain contra Itachi que aun estaba agotado por usar el amaterasu & Kisame que aun no podía derrotar alguno.

-Jutsu Llamas del Fénix –Grito Itachi lanzando fuego de su boca lo diriuo directo hacia el camino Deva que era el Pain detuvo el fuego con su repulsión & atrajo a Itachi contra la el para atravesar con uno de sus tubos de chakra ,en ese instante Kisame lo retiene.

-Jutsu de Misil Tiburón –Dijo Kisame formando un gran tiburón de agua que se lanzo contra el Camino Deva dándole tiempo a Itachi de recuperarse.

-Debemos vencer primero al Camino Naraka .Ese Camino revive a los otros –Dijo Itachi activando nuevamente su mangekyou Sharingan.

-Lo atrapare con mi prisión de agua & lo destruirás con tu amaterasu –Propuso Kisame sonriéndole maquiavélicamente.

Kisame empezó a hacer los sellos de su Jutsu mientras que Itachi lo cubria con uan mano de Susanoo ,trataba de soportar el dolor en sus pronto el camino Animal convoco una enorme cien pies con el rinnegan que se aproximaba a ellos ,Itachi materializa completamente a su Susanoo ,clavando con una Yasaka no Magatama al cien pies.

De pronto el arena empezó rodear a Konan, esta desvaneció en papeles al notar que el Kasekage estaba uniéndose al encuentro.

-Chakram de Papel –Dijo mientras alzaba las manos & lo lanza contra el Kasekage

-Akatsuki, ¿Qué buscan aqui?-Pregunto Gaara muy molesto por lo que sucedia

-Chakram de Papel….-Respondio Konan tranformando todo su cuerpo en papeles que se dirigían rumbo a donde se entraban Kisame e Irachi enfrentando a Pain.

Mientras la pelea llegaba aun punto de poder destruir por completo a Sunagakure.

-Ahora ¡!-Grito Itachi desintegrando al Susanoo, Kisame uso su Jutsu Prisión de agua atrapando al camino Naraka .-Amaterasu!-Dijo Itachi empezando a incinerar al camino Naraka por completo.

-Esas llamas desafían la naturaleza-Comento Kisame al ver que aun estando dentro del agua ardían & lograban destruir al camino Naraka .

-Jaja, va uno aun quedan 5 –Respondió Itachi

-Déjame al camino Asura, Preta & animal- Dijo Kisame desenvainando su Samehada

-muy bien el camino Humano & Deva son míos –Respondió Itachi desvaneciéndose entre cuervos que iban contra el camino humano.

Kisame logra destruir a los 3 caminos del dolor después de fusionarse con Samehada ,mientras que Itachi aun estaba teniendo problemas con el camino Deva que prepara el shinra tensei

-Para Nagato –Grito Konan defendiendo a Itachi & Kisame

-No te metas en esto Konan- Respondio el camino Deva –Matare a estos 2 en este momentos.

En ese instante el arena los del kasekage los empezó a rodear …..

Itachi activo nuevamente el Susanoo al ver a Gaara listo para pelear .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capitulo creo que es algo corto u.u bueno el fin esta cerca en el próximo capitulo (Esta actualizare en 3 dias por lo que me demore en hacerlo esta semana)**

**¿Quién ganara los 4 Akatsuki agotados o el Kasekage Gaara?**

**enserio que esta bien chico el capitulo u.u pero bueno es todo por ahora nos vemos en 3 dias con el penultimo capitulo de la enfermera del uchiha**

**by Ryukeen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lamento mucho la demora pero formatearon mi pc y asu todos mis archivos se borraron este capítulo lo eh re-escrito .Lamento la demora pero este ya es el capitulo fnal de mi primer fic , que emoción n.n**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD & PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO LES DESEA RYUKEEN xd**

**(ATRASADO)**

**Una cosita siento mucho la demora pero también comprendan la falta de inspiración n.n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo Final : Aceptacion**_

El kasekage se había unido al combate, era muy obvio que los akatsuki iban a perder , Kisame como Itachi estaban agotados , en caso de Pain tan solo estaba el camino Deva.

La arena comenzó a moverse rodeándolos ,Itachi observo fijamente al kasekage .

-Kasekage no rs muy prudente enfrentar a 4 miembros de Akatsuki solo –comento el Uchiha desvaneciendo su Susanoo

-En un instante llegaran los refuerzos –Respondió sin expresión alguna –Uchiha Itachi el asesino del clan Uchiha siempre me pregunte porque lo hiciste…¿Qué conseguiste al hacerlo?

-Poder…

En un instante Itachi desapareció y reapareció detrás de Gaara con un kunai en la mano, dispuesto a apuñalar al kasekage la arena lo atrapa.

-Eres una persona miserable, que no merece vivir –juzgo el kasekage estrujando su mano en un ataúd de arena ataco al Uchiha.

…

Varios cuervos salieron de la arena , el cielo se enrojeció mostrando una luna oscura, Gaara observo a los otros miembros de Akatsuki que también se desvanecían en cuervos .

-Subestime mucho a Itachi Uchiha…-Se dijo el kasekage marchándose junto a su pueblo.

Los Akatsukis lograron escapar gracias a Itachi habían escapado de Sunagakure a tiempo.

-Itachi,¿ estas bien? –Pregunto Konan preocupada al verlo casi inconsciente..

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar…-Dijo Pain mientras Itachi perdía completamente la conciencia

Itachi cayó en un profundo sueño mientras lo trasladaban de regreso a la cueva de Akatsuki , Konan conversa con Nagato en el trascurso…

-¿Estas segura de lo que escoges?- Cuestiono el portador del RInnegan

-SI, de verdad lamento decepcionarte Nagato , pero no puedo ir en contra que lo que siento –Respondió cabizbaja

-No sabes nada sobre ese Uchiha…

-No me importa! No puedo ir contra lo que siento –Dijo Konan cambiado su mirada

-No puedes comparar a ese tipo con Yahiko!-Grito Nagato

-Yahiko esta muerto!, no puedo vivir bajo su recuerdo quiero vivir, vovler a amar tal vez tener una mejor vida que esta

-El morirá tal vez ahora no, pero lo ara –Dijo cambiado su tono a una mas bajo –El morirá el día que su hermano reclame su vida ,no entiendes ¡! Tu corazón le pertenece a un muerto en vida ¡!

-El dia que eso pase quiero estar con el….

-Aun falta mucho para eso- Comento kisame quien era el que cargaba al Uchiha – Cuando ese dia llegue Akatsuki abra desaparecido

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Konan

-Sabes a lo que me refiero no es asi Pain – Respondió Kisame ignorando a Konan

-"Madara…"-Pensó Pain continuando con el camino –"Itachi morirá por el mangekyou Sharingan eterno"

-El único que puede vencer el sharingan de Madara es otro sharigan sea el de Itachi o sasuke-concluyo Kisame mientras seguían con su camino .

El camino continuo tranquilo durante los siguientes días con Itachi aun inconsciente, Konan preocupada & un Pain algo fastidiado.

Los días continuaron….hasta que finalmente el Uchiha despertó ,toco levemente su cabeza buscando a Konan, ¿Qué había sucedido? Se preguntaba hasta que noto esa linda mirada.

-Por fin despertaste…-Dijo ella con un traje blanco & algo ajustado dándole apariencia de enfermera .

-¿Qué me perdi?-Pregunto sentándose en la cama-¿Cuánto tiempo eh estado inconciente?

-Tranquilo, solo han sido 2 semanas –Respondió sonriente –Han cambiado algunas cosas

-¿Qué si?-Cuestiono mientras meditaba un poco-Logre matar a Pain?

-No, tuviste suerte que te acepto –Respondió acomodándole la cama –Nagato te acepto, hubo un cambio de habitación, tu pareja ahora soy yo & Kisame está en el cuarto de él.

-El pobre no podrá dormir ,Kisame tiene unos ronquidos…

-Jaja, si pero bueno déjame recordar, cierto mi nuevo misión es cuidarte hasta que esté de nuevo al 100%-Explico mientras se sentaba en sus piernas

-No creo que Pain allá dicho eso-Respondió Itachi tomándola por la cintura

-Pues si lo dijo, soy la enfermera del Sr Uchiha- Respondió tomando a Itachi por su cabello.

-Jaja, quiero mi medicina….-Susurro al odio de Konan mientras empezaba a acariciarla levemente sobre el vestido blanco que llevaba.-¿empezamos la rehabilitación?

Konan asintió mientas comenzaba a acariciar el tosco cuerpo del Uchiha que tanto deseaba ,las caricias al igual que los fogosos besos se hacían más largos y profundos, Itachi alzándola en peso la coloco bajo el, mientras continuaban los besos de fuego, Konan arañaba la amplia espalda del Uchiha que no paraba de tocar su delicadas & suaves piernas..

-Chicos deberían cerrar la puerta…..-Se escuchó la voz del hombre tiburón desde la puerta de la habitación

En ese instante se separaron Konan se cubrió con las sabanas para cubrir su vergüenza mientras Itachi encaraba a Kisame .

-Jaja- Solto una risa al ver la vergonzosa escena para la pareja –Me alegra que estés mejor Itachi

-Kisame, puedes largarte –Pidió amablemente el portador del Sharingan

-Jaja, esta bien solo buscaba mis libros "ICHA ICHA"-Respondió Kisame -¿Cuándo me los regresaras?

-jaja, creo que están en Suna…..

-¿Que?-Grito Kisame –Iras a Konoha a comprármelos de nuevos ¡!

-"Asi que los libros eran de Kisame"-Pensó recordando la vez que encontró los libros en aquella habitación & confundió a Itachi con un pervertido oculto

-Kisame,lárgate –pidió nuevamente el Uchiha esta vez con su mangekyou Sharingan

-Estas bien… no me mires tan feo- Bromeo mientras salía –Suerte con tu rehabilitación…

Una vez que Kisame se marchó Itachi se paró & cerró la puerta esta vez.

-Ya puede salir- Dijo mientras Konan se sacaba las sabana de enzima

-Es un tipo muy pesado, ¿Cómo lo puedes considerar tu amigo?

-Es divertido –Dijo Itachi soltando una cálida sonrisa, cogió a konan de las mejillas guiándola así a El.-Enfermera creo que tendré una recaída

-Muy Sr. Uchiha sígame a la cama – Pidió mordiéndose el labio inferior ,guio a su paciente hacia la cama para iniciar el tratamiento .

Ambos se recostaron en al cama ,dejándose llevar por su pasión , el empezó a acariciar sus largas ,blancas & suaves piernas alzándole la parte la baja del vestido ,deslizaba delicadamente sus pedos por su traseros dibujando pequeños círculos .Ella acariciaba su muy fuerte pecho, empezaba de darle besos por su cuellos mientras este se terminaba de sacar el polo que llevaba. Ella sin perder el tiempo se saco el vestido que llevaba apenas quedándose con su ropa interior de color la morado que hacia fuego con su cabello.

-Me gusta este tratamiento-Dijo el Uchiha mientras desabrochaba el brasier de Konan

-Jaja ,todo sea por que mejores pronto –Respondió ella mientras besaba su amplio pecho marcado por cicatrices producto de batallas anterior que lo hacían ver de una manera tan provocativa para ella.-Hazme tuya…..-dijo finalmente mientras le bajaba el pantalón a Itachi quien liberaba una gran erección.

Ella masajeo esa parte con cuidado observando el placer que sentía su pareja, este con delicadeza deslizo sus bragas por sus blancas piernas hasta arrebatárselas por completo .En un suave movimientos penetro su intimidad…

-Ah…!-Dejo escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir al UChiha dentro de ella. El comenzó a envestirla levemente hasta que se acostumbrara sentirlo dentro.

Extasiados uno con el otro ,poco a poco tomaron velocidad en las envestidas, Konan se contraía de placer mientras que Itachi no paraba por nada continuaba envistiéndola sintiendo ese placer tremendo que no podría explicar con simples palabras

-Ahhh,ahhh,ahhhh!-Se escucharon los gemidos de Konan-Creo que me vendre – casi grito

-Resiste un poco mas –Pidió el Uchiha algo agitado también.

**(…)**

-Zettsu .dinos que ves- Dijo Deidara

-Sempai! Se molestaran si dan cuenta que mandaste a Zetzu a espiarlos –Comento tobi con una voz de preocupación

-Cállate idiota!-Grito Deidara

-Deidara Sempai. Tobi es un buen chico….

-Cállate ¡!-Grito nuevamente –Zetzu dime que vez..

-Parece película porno –Respondió el hombre planta hasta que…Ah! No fue mi intención Deidara me obligo ¡! No, no duele mucho

-¿Qué paso Zetzu?-Pregunto Deidara preocupado….

-Sempai ¡! –grito Tobi mientras salía corriendo- Es Konan ¡!

Konan estaba detrás de Deidara tapada con una sábana & un kunai en la mano ,muy pero muy molesta .

-Deidaraaaaa! –Dijo lanzando el kunai contra el ,Deidara corrió hacia el otro lado topándose con un Itachi semidesnudo con el mangekyou Sharingan activado.

-No fue mi idea, el idiota de Tobi fue ¡! Lo juro! –Grito Itachi mientras Konan e Itachi lo rodeaban.

Esa misma noche….

-No es culpa mía que perturben la tranquilidad del resto –Dijo Pain mientras cenaban

-Eso no da derecho a que nos espíen –Reclamo Konan sonrojada

-Jaja-Rio Kisame con los últimos acontecimientos mientras Itachi tomaba un poco de té.

-Cambiando el tema.¿ Cuándo se casan?-Dijo Pain

Itachi escupió él te que bebía hacia Kisame al escuchar la palabras "CASAR"

-Itachi estas bien?-Pregunto Konan preocupada

-Nos tenemos que casar? – Pregunto Itachi con una expresión muy preocupada

-JAJAJAJA, no le temes a muerte pero si al matrimonio –Dijo Kisame mientras que la cara de Konan se llenaba de ira.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jaja que les pareció? Creo que hare un epilogo pero oficialmente es casi el fin :P la otra semana subiré el fin gracias a los que me siguieron con este mi primer fic :D**_


	9. Final

**Bueno antes que nada gracias a todos lo que siguieron mi primer fic, lamento si tuve errores pero bueno soy un novato aun , a partir de ahora mis fics cambiaran un poco sin embargo espero que sean de su agrado.**

**Este Epilogo esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Itachi es un pequeño resumen de todo con un final que muchos esperaban tal vez :)**

**Naruto & todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

**-Hablar-**

**"Pensar"**

**_Recuerdos (cursiva)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(…)**

Sentía un ligero escalofrió por mi cuerpo mientras saltaba entre los árboles, estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa .Era la primera vez que me sentía así en años ,para ser exacto el día que fui obligado a abandonar mi aldea & destruir a mi clan dejando un vacío que se llenó de odio en el corazón de mi pequeño hermano.

-Itachi, cálmate llegaremos a tiempo –Escuche la voz de la única persona de mi entera confianza, mi amigo & compañero Kisame.

-Gracias….

Mientras apresurábamos el paso recordé como mi amigo me metió en un gran lio del cual le estaré eternamente agradecido.

_Todo empezó de repente con aquella conversación. Kisame había tenido una riña con esa chica de ojos ámbares, todos pensábamos que era la mujer del líder de la asociación, debido a que siempre daba órdenes como si ella fuera la jefe & si alguno de nosotros no le gustaba terminábamos teniendo problemas con Pain._

_-Estoy harto de esa mujer –Se quejó con justa razón, el portador de Samehada tenía una paciencia envidiable ,ella era la única que lo sacaba de quicio._

_-Jaja.._

_-¡Esto es una organización de mercenarios!- Grito pateando la puerta de la habitación.-¿Cómo es posible que nos dejemos mandonear por la mujer de Pain?_

_-Relájate-Comente cerrando el libro que leía.-Fue una agradable lectura, en la próxima misión comprare más libros_

_-Jaja ,¿Podrías guardar un secreto?-Pregunto con una sonrisa de tiburón en el rostro_

_-Dime.._

_-Anoche estuve en el cuarto de Pain-Dijo mientras rebuscaba en su túnica-Mientras discutía con Konan recordé que tenia esto._

_Era una fotografía de ella…_

Recobre la conciencia al notar ninjas de Konoha acercarse a nosotros.

-¡Deténganse! –Gritaron solo eran 2, no sería ningún problema.

-Itachi, tu sigue .Me divertiré un rato –Dijo Kisame dejándome pasar ,note que se detuvo despertando su gran Samehada.

-"Gracias"-Pensé mientras continuaba con mi camino, tenia que llegar a la cueva lo antes posible. Necesitaba verla, saber que todo había salido bien.

Fue curioso recordar cómo empezó todo, sentí nostalgia al pensar que Kisame, mi único amigo, era el causante de mi actual felicidad.

_-Itachi pasares un acosador –me dijo Kisame quien me acompañaba mientras la seguía._

_-No confió en que valla a esta misión sola _

_-Jaja, por favor Itachi está más que obvio que te gusta!-dijo burlándose _

_-Es una misión difícil, no creo que pueda sola…-Respondí –Si me gustara seria solo mi problema._

_-El gran Itachi Uchiha enamorado! –Grito Kisame exagerando su broma–Jajaja, Itachi no eres el tipo de personas que se preocupen por el resto _

_-Kisame te comente que era el único amigo que tenía ¿No es asi?- El pedazo de Sushi andante habría logrado irritarme _

_-Si,¿Por?-Dijo aun sonriente_

_-Creo que me quedare sin amigos nuevamente –Respondí con mi mangekyou Sharingan. ¿Tsukiyomi o Amateratsu? ¿Cuál sería una peor tortura?_

_-JAJA-no pudo contener las carcajadas ante mi comentario -Ten…-Dijo sacando una foto de la chica de ojos ámbares. _

_-¿Cómo la tienes?-Pregunte_

_-hace tiempo antes que te unas a Akatsuki ,ella la boto & la recogí- Me explico, al poco tiempo recordé que ya me la había mostrado antes –Cuando te vi tan obsesionado con ella ,recordé que la tenía _

_-¿Que se supone que haga con ella?- Pregunte_

_-Tenla siempre contigo-dijo- En mi aldea decían que si llevabas una foto de esa persona especial se fijara en ti _

_-No conocía ese lado tuyo kisame…..-Respondí, me parecía extraño que Kisame creyera en ese tipo de supersticiones _

_-¿Crees que es gratis? me debes una botella de Sake…_

Definitivamente ese era mi mejor amigo, continúe el camino, aún estaba a una hora de llegar a la cueva, se me hacía demasiado tarde .Me detuve un instante a esperar a Kisame ,esos ninjas de Konoha eran demasiado débiles como causarle algún tipo de problemas al tiburón que tenía por compañero.

-Itachi,no pierdas el tiempo –Escuche & al mismo note que ya estaba dándome el alcance –No compre mis libros ICHA ICHA ,por llegar a tiempo & te pones a divagar.

-Gomene- Me disculpe & retome el camino. Sus libros ICHA ICHA, yo era el culpable de su perdida, el día que él me los presto ya que no tenía nada que leer fue que todo empezó realmente.

_Ese día yo regresaba de una misión, el objetivo asesinar a uno de los señores feudales de Sunagakure pero negué a cumplirla & fui a observar cómo le iba a Sasuke _

_-¿Cómo te fue?-Pregunto con superioridad _

_-Falle.._

_-¿Cómo es posible? Era una misión sencilla Uchiha –Reprocho, se ve linda cuando está molesta-Maldición eres un inútil_

_-Si es tan fácil hazlo tú...-Era muy fácil de irritar, debo admitir que cada vez que discutía con Kisame era muy divertido, aunque yo era un caso diferente .Mi paciencia tenía sus limites _

_-Contra esa lengua Uchiha –Comento ácidamente –Yo no le temo a tus ojos ni a tu estúpido clan…_

_Eso fue suficiente…_

_-Tsukiyomi.._

_-¿Qué crees que haces Uchiha?-Su grito se fue desvaneciendo.._

_Esa noche pensé que no podría empeorar nuestra relación..._

_-Mañana tenemos una misión con ella –Comento Kisame mientras yo leí uno de los libros que me presto ya que no tenía en que entrenarme .Si no mal recuerdo era ICHA ICHA de Jiraiya.._

_-¿Que?_

_-Mañana tengo día libre asi que harán la misión ustedes solos-Explico con una sonrisa maliciosa-No te olvides la protección si no Pain te matara cuando note que su hijo posee el Sharingan_

_-¿Qué prefieres Tsukiyomi o Amateratsu?_

_-Jaja , sé que lo disfrutaras.._

Nada impediría que la vea, tenía que asegurarme de estar con ella cuando más me necesitaba .Continuamos hasta salir del bosque, cada vez faltaba menos. Estábamos tan cerca de estar juntos nuevamente.

_-Tengo hambre.-Dijo cogiéndose la barriga._

_-Que débil eres….-Respondí sin verla ,realmente con la ropa que llevaba lograda distraerme fácilmente_

_-Nunca has tenido novia ¿No es así?-Dijo, realmente no me gusto ese comentario_

_-La asesine…._

_-"…"-Se quedo en blanco por algunos segundos….-¡Itachi!-Grito mi nombre.-Discúlpame…-Pidio cogiéndome la mano, realmente se ve muy tierna. Ese ninja nos observa mucho._

_El ninja lanzo un kunai con dirección a ella, estaba muy distraída como para reaccionar .No tuve más opción que atraerla contra mi cuerpo._

_-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto mientras me sacaba el kunai del brazo ,enserio me parecio una pregunta tonta_

_-Así que el asesino del clan Uchiha nos visita- Dijo, realmente me estoy molestando-Eh oído mucho de ti Itachi Uchiha , mataste a tu familia, a tu clan e incluso a tu novia por poder….eres una de las personas más despreciables en el mundo & también con una gran recompensa.._

_seguro que podrás?-Pregunto Konan aun atontada de lo que escucho. Estoy realmente molesto_

_-Te ves tan tierna…-pense, aunque al ver su expresión creo que lo dije. Ese kunai debió tener algún tipo de veneno _

_-Veamos que tanto ven esos ojos –Amenazo el ninja _

_Use el Tsukiyomi en el, fue más rápido de lo que pensé. Pero mi nivel está mucho más alto de cualquiera de estos insignificantes ninjas. Konan vendo mi brazo herido, parece que realmente le afecto lo que escucho de mí._

_Esa misma noche en el motel, caí rendido por una fuerte fiebre, ella cuido de mi esa noche…_

-Itachi , reacciona es una emboscada –Grito Kisame sacándome de mis recuerdos, estábamos cayendo en una trampa .

Eran ninjas de Konoha ,diez para ser exacto & habían cuatros más detrás de nosotros .

-Itachi & Kisame ,están bajo arresto –Gritaron acercándose a nosotros..

Estábamos a unos kilómetros de la cueva, me importaba un carajo que sean ninjas de mi aldea. No iba dejar sola a Konan, tenía que estar a su lado.

Involuntariamente las imágenes de ella llegaron a mi mente, todo lo que había pasado con ella. Ella se había convertido en mi vida entera…

-Konan…Konan..-Empecé a repetirme recordando la primera noche con ella en aquel motel- Konan-La pelea contra Pain-Konan , Konan…

_-Si quiero casarme contigo…_

-KONAN!-Grite, Kisame me observó algo perturbado mientras desataba mi Susanoo , sobre los ninjas…-Me estorban

Los ninjas se alejaron inmediatamente apenas el Amateratsu empezó arder , inmediatamente deje a Kisame atrás & continúe.

Luego de unos minutos logre divisar la cueva, estaba tan cerca de verla.

_-Uchiha, es muy riesgoso tal vez no sobreviva…_

Mierda, mierda , mierda .Las palabras de pain venían a mi mente mientras entraba a cueva , note un ambiente tenso.

-Llegas tarde Uchiha –Dijo Hidan mientras me dirigía a la habitación de mi amada.

Luego el me las pagaría, por fin llegue a la puerta de la habitación , sentí un terrible escalofrió mientras giraba la manecilla.

_-Itachi, muchas gracias…_

La voz de Konan sonaba nuevamente en mi mente. No podía con la incertidumbre y entre a la habitación…

-waa ,waa- Escuche unos llantos mientras la observaba sonreírme tiernamente.

-Uchiha, pudiste tocar la puerta –Dijo Nagato algo molesto –la despertaste..

-Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo…

-Lo importante es que llegaste- Dijo alegremente mientras me acercaba a su lado- Ella es Nagisa Uchiha..

Tome a la pequeña en mis brazos, su ojos eran negros como los míos & su cabello era como el de su madre. Tenía la expresión de tranquilidad de su madre.

-Llego el tío Kisame –Dijo mi amigo entrando a la habitación, haciendo llorar a mi hija nuevamente.- Me alegra que todo saliera bien

-Si, ella es nuestra hijo –Comento Konan aun exhausta por el parto-Itachi ,ven

Me acerque a ella ,sentándome a su lado con Nagisa en mis brazos. Ella dejo caer un lagrima por su mejilla.

-Gracias…te amo

Mi vida son ustedes 2 ,Konan y Nagisa, las protegeré aunque sea lo último que haga…

-Te amo Konan….

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno este el fin de mi primer fic, que nostalgia déjenme sus opiniones y síganme con "MALICIA" otro fic ,Itakonan también ;)**

**Nos leemos….**

**By Ryukeen **


End file.
